Abandoned
by Qualen
Summary: My 1st fanfic - Set at the end of Disturbing Behaviour - an alternative ending - has some teen angst but this is Roswell so can't be helped
1. The Long Distance Call

Author: Qualen  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Category: General  
  
The Long Distance Call  
  
"What happened?" asked Brody.  
  
"You fainted" replied Max "It happened before Isabel could use her "special" gift to find out anything about your abduction, I'm sorry about that Brody".  
  
"That's ok Max" answered Brody as he sat there rubbing his chest, which was still painful from the CPR that Max had just performed on him. "Maybe we should do this another time, as I don't really feel up to it at the moment" said Brody "I might go home early, you don't mind closing up for me, do you?"  
  
"Not at all, I'll get Isabel and Liz to help me" responded Max looking at his boss who was also becoming a friend to him, with concern, he held his hand out to Brody and pulled him to his feet. "Okay guys I'll see you later" replied Brody as he left them in his office.  
  
Max, Liz and Isabel just starred out each other in silence for a few seconds before they all started talking at once "Wait" shouted Max so he could be heard over Liz and Isabel, he left and went to close up the UFO Centre before coming back to the girls in the office.  
  
"Okay we have the place to ourselves; we need to have a meeting with the others" announced Max going into his leader mode "Liz you need to phone Maria and get her and Michael back here ASAP, I know that's going to be hard but you need to make sure they understand how important this is".   
  
"I'll try Max but you know how Michael can get when he's, on a mission" replied Liz as she pulled her cell phone out of her jacket pocket "and he's really taken with this Laurie Dupree mystery but I'm sure I can get Maria to convince him to put it on hold till later".  
  
"That is, if there is a later" she whispered to herself not wanting to upset Max and Isabel anymore than they probably were she herself couldn't believe how cool, calm and collective she was being right now but it must be worse for them knowing that they could be the cause for the end of the world.  
  
"Isabel...Isabel....hey Isabel snap out of it this is not a good time to lose your cool" Max was almost yelling at her "you need to go get the rest of the gang and bring them back here now!"  
  
"Uh huh, okay, I'm back, I'm on to it" replied Isabel as she made her way to the exit "I'll see you soon".  
  
"Be careful Iz that FBI agent is still in town, the last thing we need is her snooping around".  
  
Max just stood there watching Isabel leave, he could hear Liz arguing on her phone with Michael just outside of Brody's office door but it felt like she was a million miles away, his mind preoccupied with what Larek had said after they had contacted him through Brody.  
  
BRODY: You shouldn't have done that.   
  
MAX: Brody?   
  
BRODY: Larek. This body has not been prepared for communication. Its heart has stopped.   
  
BRODY: It may restart once I've released him. What is it you want?   
  
MAX: We need your help. We think that some form of a-- a parasite was released into our earth's ecosystem when our ship crashed fifty years ago. We think they're dangerous--   
  
BRODY: When you say parasite, do you mean the gandarium from your ship have escaped into the ecosystem?  
  
MAX: I don't know. It looks like blue crystals.   
  
BRODY: Earth is in serious trouble. You must leave now.   
  
MAX: What are you talking about?  
  
BRODY: Earth has become infected. You're no longer safe there. Get off the planet now.  
  
What the hell were they going to do now, he thought to himself this was serious if they couldn't stop this-- this gandarium thing he didn't know what would happen but he knew it would be bad like apocalypse now, end of the world BAD!  
  
Liz entered the office again no longer talking on her phone, he look at her and their eyes met, she look so calm standing there but her eyes told another story, through them he could feel all her fears and trepidation about this whole situation and he just wanted to go up to her, hold her close to him and reassure her that everything was going to be alright but he didn't and so the moment was lost.  
  
"Maria and Michael will be back tomorrow morning" said Liz continuing "Their going to drive all night I think they got the point that this is serious although I didn't go into great detail about it".  
  
"Thanks Liz" Max answered "I knew you could do it".  
  
"Max" replied Liz going up to him and taking his hands into hers "Its going to be alright, I'm sure with all of us working together we will be able to get through this" she look up at him reassuring him with her eyes, those same eyes that only a minute ago were filled with fear.  
  
"I believe in you" she whispered, he wished he had as much confidence in himself as Liz had in him, just then they heard a noise outside the office.  
  
"That must be Izzy, back with the others we may as well go get this over with" Max kept hold of her hand as he said this and they both walked out of the office to the enquiring faces of all there friends. 


	2. More Questions’ Then Answers

Author: Qualen  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Category: General  
  
More Questions' Then Answers  
  
Tess watched as Max and Liz came out of Brody's office holding hands, she felt a twinge of jealousy pull at her heartstrings, her and Max had gotten closer since they had come back from New York, well at least she thought they had but if that was true than why did it seem like him and Liz were back together. She wasn't the only one who was thinking that at that exact moment it was also running through the minds of everyone else there all except Isabel who knew what was going on, as she, also reached out for Alex's hand seeking her own sort of comfort from him he squeezed her hand back and gave her a quick smile it made her feel so much more calmer and able to face what ever they had too.  
  
"Michael and Maria won't get back until tomorrow" stated Max pulling Isabel from her thoughts "but we have to discuss this now so I will fill them in when they get here...well the thing is...." Max told everyone what had happened since Kyle Valenti had given him the blue substance now know as gandarium, that Jim Valenti (local sheriff well ex-local sheriff as of a few days ago and Kyle's father) had found at Laurie Dupree's gravesite where she had been buried alive and rescued by them days earlier.  
  
"Oh great" said Kyle sarcastically "You weren't happy just getting my dad suspended, you had to bring about the end of the world as well" Max was taken aback by this but he wasn't entirely surprised and he couldn't really blame Kyle for saying it.  
  
"That's not fair Kyle" said Liz, jumping to Max's defence "It's not his fault, it's not any of their fault."  
  
"Liz's right son" Jim answered before Kyle had time too "this is not the time for that argument we have to work together to try and solve this."  
  
"I know your right" Kyle grudgingly agreed with his father "well what are we going to do, I'm assuming we have labelled this a alien/human problem and your not going to exclude us in any of the decision making" Kyle looked straight at Max's while saying this.  
  
"Can't we use our powers" piped up Tess "I mean to destroy the gandarium, is that what it's called?" Tess looked at Max with enquiring eyes as did the rest of the group, he hated it when they did this to him especially since he had about as much of an idea as any of them did about how they were going to deal with this problem.  
  
"Yes that's what Brody I mean Larek called it, as for your other question I'm not sure, we didn't have time to ask Larek much before we were disconnected or whatever" replied Max   
  
"Maybe you could contact Larek again" suggested Alex "That's if Isabel is up to it"  
  
"I'm fine now Alex" said Isabel smiling at him "but I don't think Brody could handle it, we almost killed him last time, hopefully Larek will be able to prepare his body and will get back to us soon, if not then we will have to take the chance and contact him ourselves"  
  
"Okay than we will give Larek until tomorrow night, in the meantime, we will try to use our powers to see if we can destroy the gandarium that we have, if that works then we go to Frazier Woods tomorrow when Michael gets back to find the rest, also maybe Liz and Alex could take another look at it, there may be a non alien way to kill it, does everyone agree with that?" Max purposely added that last bit for Kyle's benefit.  
  
"What about me and dad" Kyle asked "we don't have anything to do"  
  
"I was hoping that maybe both of you could keep Agent Duff occupied, the last thing we need is her interfering with this" replied Max "also we need to somehow get Grant Sorenson away from the woods tomorrow so we can go check things out there"  
  
"Well that's not going to be a problem" said Isabel "I saw him outside the Crash Down when I went to look for the others, he said he was going away for a couple of days"  
  
"Great! At least one thing has gone right today" sigh Jim who didn't really want to have another run in with Sorenson again.  
  
"Ah..." Liz started to say "I think we have to tell our parents what's going on" she blurted out, everyone turned and stared at her like she had just grown another head "Don't look at me like that, I just think we are going to need as much help as possible on this one...also if we can't prevent it then I would like, not to be lying to my parents in the last days of my life" Liz didn't mean to sound so morbid but she felt that if everything did turn out for the worse than her parents deserved to know the truth.  
  
"I agree" said Max who surprised everyone even more "I know mum and dad need to know" he was looking at Isabel "We knew we would have to tell them one day and this is as good as any"  
  
Isabel nodded in agreement she had been wanting to tell her folks for the longest time she was just sadden by the other consequences involved.  
  
"When" she asked  
  
"When the other two get back tomorrow morning we will all meet at the Crash Down" Max said in answer to her question "So everyone knows what they have to do?"  
  
Everyone slowly nodded in agreement and knowing they had a long night ahead of them they said there goodbyes and left in pairs, leaving only Max there to close up the UFO Centre. 


	3. More Questions’ Then Answers contd

Author: Qualen  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Category: General  
  
More Questions' Then Answers contd  
  
About the time everyone was at the UFO Centre Michael and Maria were just been escorted from the Dupree Residence with the help of two security guards.  
  
"Get your hands offa me, you creep!" Maria said while struggling to get out of the grip that the guard she had decided to name 'Beavis' had on her, she looked over to Michael who was having just as much trouble with 'Butthead'.  
  
'Beavis and Butthead' let go of them just outside the large iron wrought gate then walked back through them as it started to close, leaving Michael and Maria on the sidewalk. Maria wanted to make a less than lady-like gesture at the two meatheads but thought better of it, they had their backs to her so she was sure they wouldn't have seen her anyway, so she neatly turned to the security camera stationed on the fence and flipped it 'the bird'.  
  
"Well spaceboy, another fine mess you've gotten us into" she sighed as she turned back to Michael who was just starring up at the palatial Dupree Mansion.  
  
"I told her I would look out for her; I told her I would protect her!" he cried out standing there with his fist clenched at his sides.  
  
"I know Michael-- I know you did but there's not much we can do about that at the moment" Maria walked over to him and gently put her arm around him, she rarely saw this side of him, not the rigid fist clenching 'angry at the world' side that was a given with Michael Guerin but she had heard the vulnerability in his voice and just wanted to comfort him. Laurie Dupree was the closest thing to family that he had come across I mean for years Michael knew he was different, then him, Max, Isabel and Tess found out they were four of eight alien/human hybrids sent to earth because of a civil war on their home planet of Antar and he seemed to have set himself the mission of trying to find a way home. I mean I don't blame him he grew up in the system and had the worse foster parent you could think of but since he had met Laurie who it seems' is his biological cousin (we think that her grandfather was Michael's human donor) and now that he has found some connection to his human side his 'mission' has changed for the moment and she knew he had a lot of questions he wanted answered.  
  
"I just don't trust those two" Michael was referring to Laurie's uncle and aunt.   
  
'Well I suppose his family too but I know what he means they weren't exactly my favourite people at the moment either' Maria thought.  
  
"I know they came across a bit shady well maybe a lot but I don't think they would hurt her" replied Maria "but if we go back to Roswell and help sort out this 'Liz Problem' then maybe we could all come back and help Laurie" (The 'Liz Problem' that's what we decided to call this latest emergency seeing as Liz didn't go into great detail about it.)  
  
"Yeah I know your right" answered Michael yanking Maria from her thoughts "well we better get going, I'll take first shift we got along drive ahead of us".  
  
They walked towards the trusty 'jetta' jumped in and sped off towards home all the while Michael watch the house they just left getting smaller and smaller in the rear view mirror, he hope that what ever emergency the others were dealing with was worth him leaving Laurie alone. 


	4. The Longest Night

Author: Qualen  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Category: General  
  
The Longest Night  
  
Max swung by his house to grab his microscope for Alex, as well as a change of clothes for tomorrow. Isabel and he had decided to go to the Valenti's to do their experiment, well that's what Iz had told their mother when she had come home earlier to pack her overnight bag.  
  
"Max....Max is that you?" Diane Evans called out towards Max's room.  
  
"Yeah mom it me, I'm getting some stuff to take over to the Valenti's" Max answered her from inside his room.   
  
He suddenly popped his head out his doorway "Hey mom, is dad back from his business trip yet?"  
  
"No dear, he's not due back for at least another hour" she replied "why is that?"   
  
"Umm....I was wondering if you two would like to meet us at the Crash Down tomorrow morning for breakfast." he asked her.   
  
Diane Evans gave her son a funny look, I wonder if the kids have been feeling the same as Phillip and myself, she wondered, recently they had felt like they were slowly losing their children and not in your average 'losing your children because they are growing up' kind of way but like really losing them.  
  
"I would really love that and I'm sure your father will as well" she replied, she was smiling now "lately we haven't spent much time together as a family and it will be nice to catch up with what's going on in your lives"  
  
"Great mom, well I better get going" Max slung his backpack over his shoulder "Izzy and Tess will start to wonder where I've got too"  
  
"Well you guys have fun with your homework and I'll see you tomorrow" she replied  
  
"Okay mom, only you could put 'fun and homework' in the same sentence and think there was nothing wrong with it" Max laughed "Night mom, don't forget about the Crash"  
  
"I won't dear, goodnight Max" Diane Evans said giving her son a quick hug before he left.  
  
Max was smiling to himself as he closed the door of his house, thinking how lucky he and Isabel had been when they were found by the Evans's all those years ago. His smiled suddenly disappeared when he remembered the real reason why they wanted to have breakfast with their parents; he hoped they were going to be as understanding as they've always been, well once they got over the shock that is, he had a funny feeling there wasn't going to be much 'eating of breakfast' tomorrow morning. Max couldn't believe how un-nervous he felt considering everything that was happening or that was going to happen, he started up the jeep and headed towards the Crash, which inevitably brought his thoughts back to Liz. Flashes of the moment they had shared in Brody's office earlier entered his mind and he suddenly realized why he felt so calm, it was her, she had this way of making him feel like everything would turn out alright and he knew right then and there that if he had Liz at his side even if it was just as friends, he would always feel this way.  
  
**********************************  
  
At the Crash Liz and Alex were up in her room, her parents were still cleaning up the cafe downstairs normally she would offer to help but she had to admit to herself that things were far from normal. Liz was actually glad they hadn't finished yet she needed some time to get her head around everything that had happened this week from Isabel's dream walking nightmares, finding and saving Laurie and tonight's message from Larek, as if reading her mind Alex sighed then continued eating his burger and fries that her parents had made for him.  
  
Liz looked over at Alex sitting on her bed thinking to herself at least some things haven't changed "How can you stuff your face at a time like this" she asked him.  
  
"Nans gof ta eat" he mumbled through a mouth full of burger before swallowing and reaching for his drink on Liz's nightstand.  
  
"Yuck Whitman, that's just gross" Liz said laughing aloud, she was so glad he was back from Sweden she had missed him so much, he was right though she should have tried eating some dinner as well but she just couldn't stomach anything at the moment.  
  
"Let's just say I'm in shock and just going through the motions" protested Alex interrupting her thoughts "anyway I thought we would need the energy, we've got a long night ahead of us" Alex looked over to her pacing the room and eyeing the cup of coffee in her hand.   
  
"I know, I don't mean to hassle you anyway we have bigger problem's then your appetite and my lack of one, at the moment" she answered "but don't worry I'll go get me a snack later" he grinned at her "you happy now" Alex nodded his head, satisfied.  
  
"So how are you feeling anyway?" Liz asked him "You haven't had to deal with any 'Czechoslovakian' dramas for awhile, your back less than a week and then there's this...this situation!"  
  
"I know" he agreed "I can honestly say I didn't miss it but that's not to say I didn't miss all of you" he was still grinning at her but Liz could see the sincerity in his eyes.  
  
"I know you did, we missed you too....hey what was that!" Liz jumped at the sound that came from outside, she walk over to her window just as Max's pulled back her curtain and entered her room smiling shyly, he knew he had interrupted a moment between the two best friends.   
  
"Hey you two" Max looked at Liz and then to Alex on the bed, his eyes lingered on Liz's bed and a flicker of pain came over his face as the vision of Kyle and her together came rushing back to him. Liz followed his line of sight and then realized what must have been going through Max's mind; she was blushing now staring at the cup in her hand like it was the most fascinating object in the world she didn't dare look at him, she hated seeing him suffer this way, she reminded herself that it was for the best and she had to stay strong but just then she had an 'epiphany'. Liz needed an excuse to leave the room she needed time alone to sort through her thoughts and a little glimmer of hope was now bouncing around in her mind, she soon had one, thanks to Alex.  
  
Alex just stared from one to the other; he could fell the tension rise ten-fold, 'Wow' he thought 'note to self remember to probe Liz for info later' but for now he decided to break the uncomfortable silence that had settled on the room.  
  
"Hi Max, did you grab your microscope for me" he asked "Liz and I want to get started on saving the world"  
  
'Oh my god' Liz thought 'Is this my lot in life, forever saving the world' she could barely contain herself from breaking down and laughing, she needed out of here and fast.   
  
"What...oh right...yeah, I have it here in my bag" Max stammered reaching into his backpack and pulling it out "I've also got you a piece of gandarium as well" Max pulled a small plastic container out of his jacket pocket and passed both of them to Alex.  
  
"Thanks a lot" said Alex "so shouldn't you be heading over to the Valenti's now".   
  
Alex hadn't meant to sound so rude well maybe he did, he had always hated the way Max treated Liz I mean most couples have their up's and down's but this was bordering on ridiculous and he also couldn't help notice one of his best friends was looking more and more uncomfortable and he wanted to save her from this strange new turn of events 'funny though' he thought 'they had seemed really together at the centre'.  
  
"I suppose I better" Max muttered and although he wanted to stay and talk to Liz he knew that Isabel's patience meter had probably peaked right about now.  
  
"I'll go phone Isabel on the landline and let her know you're on the way" Liz offered turning and making her way towards the door quickly, jumping at the opportunity to leave.  
  
"Liz wait" Liz stopped and slowly faced him her hand still resting on the handle of the door 'she can't wait to get away from me' Max thought "Thanks a lot for everything, you know, your help and all" he said then adding, as if an afterthought "both of you", although he was still just looking at Liz.  
  
Before she could answer him Liz's cell phone rung, it was on her nightstand so Alex answered it "Liz's phone" he said "well speak of the devil...yes Iz he's still here...no, he was just leaving...no, we haven't started yet....yes, we will ring you if we find anything....of course I have....burger and fries....no she hasn't....I was going to do that...no I won't forget...'sigh'...."  
  
"Well I better go then" Max said to Liz "I'll see you in the morning then"   
  
"Ok" agreed Liz as Max made his way out her window "Good Luck"   
  
Max turn around giving her a quick smile "You too" he replied before leaving.  
  
"Yes Iz....okay than I better go so we can get started....no, it might be better if we ring you....ok then, we will see you in morning if you don't hear from us before then....byeee" Alex ended the call "My god I forgot how bossy that woman is!"  
  
********************************  
  
Isabel hung up the phone "God dammit he's just leaving Liz's now!" she ranted to Tess "I knew I should have stayed with him, its just like Max to be making goo goo eyes at his girlfriend when life as we know it could come to an end...." Isabel suddenly stopped realising her mistake and looked at Tess "I'm sorry Tess I don't know why I said that, their not back together you know, that was just force of habit....I'll shut up now" Isabel pulled out a chair at the table and sat down.  
  
"It's alright Isabel; I know they still have strong feelings for each other" began Tess joining Isabel at the table "but I do think Max and I have been getting closer lately, well were becoming friends anyway and I think it could develop into something more"  
  
"Oh Tess, I hope your not getting your hopes up" exclaimed Isabel "but I don't think Max is just going to fall out of love with Liz and they've always had this on again off again thing, although I think that's only because their both so intense and they need like a 'time out'"  
  
"I know that but lately things have felt different between them" said Tess she paused a moment before deciding to continue "I think something happen a few weeks ago although I don't know what exactly. You see I found Max sitting on the bench at the park one night and he was really broken up but he wouldn't tell me why"  
  
"I knew it" snapped Isabel "I've felt it too but as you already know getting Max to open up is like opening a can without an can opener, extremely difficult, well only if you haven't got mysterious alien powers that is but I'm straying from the point".  
  
Just then Isabel had decided what she was going do; as soon as her brother got there she was going to confront him about it, he needed a clear mind if they were going to get through this. She was going to get to the bottom of this even if it was the last thing she did, 'oops' she thought 'clearly the wrong choice of words'.  
  
*********************************  
  
A/N: Waffling...Waffling...Waffling 


End file.
